Happy Niley Day
by FightingBehindENEMYLines
Summary: Based on what happened on Twitter last night. Niley, of course!


**A/N: So I know that I have other stories, and I promise that I'm working on updating those but after what happened on Twitter last night, I knew I had to write about it. For those of you that don't know, last night on Twitter "Happy Niley Day" was a trending topic worldwide. I also wrote a bunch of song fics recently so please check those out as well. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this because it was honestly a lot of fun to write. Review? (:**

* * *

"Happy Niley Day". She stared at the screen to make sure that she saw that right. Yep, there it was, "Happy Niley Day" was in the trending topics on Twitter.

The young starlet sighed. She had no idea that there were still fans out there who believed in them, especially since she had given up on that idea a long time ago, and she was sure that he had too.

Besides, she was engaged now. To another man. This shouldn't affect her, but it did. She began to wonder if she gave up too soon. If there could ever be another chance…but no. No. It didn't matter. She's engaged to Liam. And Liam's okay. He has a little bit of an anger problem but he loves her and in a way, she loves him too. She's just not _in_ love with him. She's not in love with him because back when she was 13, some boy stole her heart, her whole heart, and she never really got it back. She stared at the screen. Outside she could hear the thunder and the rain that was pouring down. It was pretty ironic when she thought about it. Their whole relationship had been defined by the rain what with "Before the Storm" and all. It seemed fitting that today of all days, there would be rain.

She looked out the window. It seemed like the world was crying with her. She was crying because of him, because of what she lost and would never get back. Rain was her companion, her confidant, and the only thing that still bound them together. There was a knock at the door.

She looked around, surprised. Liam was down in New Orleans shooting a movie and she had just gotten back to LA yesterday after visiting him. He couldn't be here. No, Liam wouldn't be here because although he's told her everything, she holds back. She's never told him why June 11 and December 19 are such hard days for her where all she wants to do is cry. Of course he knows about him, Nick, but she never went into great detail. He doesn't know about that night in Georgia where she lost her virginity to him. He still thinks that she gave that gift to him and she's perfectly fine with letting him believe that.

There's another knock. The girl wipes her eyes and goes to answer the door. She had been so lost in her thoughts she had forgotten about it. And suddenly, he's there, standing in front of her, in the flesh, with his newly shorn hair glistening with raindrops and his clothes soaked from the rain. Inside her heart does a little leap, which she tries to reprimand, to remind herself that she's not his anymore. She's someone else's.

"Did you see it?" he asks. She notices that he's rubbing his neck. He only does that when he's nervous and she hasn't seen him do that in a long time. She stares at him, blank. "Did you see it, Mi? Did you see the trending topic?" he asks, exasperated now.

She's confused. Why is he here? Why does he care? "What?" she stutters, glad to get something out even though she's still staring at him like a deer in the headlights.

"Did. You. See. The. Trending. Topic. On. Twitter?" he asks slowly. He needs to know. He needs to know if she saw it, if she still cares.

Slowly, she nods. "Yeah," she says. "Yeah, Nick, I saw it," she whispers. She opens the door more, inviting him in, they both know that they need to talk. He walks into her new house, at least its new to him, and he realizes how much has changed.

He sits down on the couch. She goes into the kitchen and makes some Earl Grey Tea, her latest obsession. She walks back into the living room, handing him a mug. He acknowledges and nods his head in appreciation. And they are silent. Neither one of them says a word, they both just stare at each other. For a split second she looks down at her engagement ring before quickly looking back at Nick. He gets up. "Of course," he snorts as he begins to walk out.

"Of course what?" she yells. "Did you honestly think if you just asked me if I saw the trending topic and you came over here things would be different?" she asks, following him.

He stares at her. She stares at him. He's caught and he knows it, he knows that she know it. "Nick I'm engaged to another man. And Liam's a good guy. He'll treat me right," she says sadly.

"Do you love him?" he questions her. He has to know.

"Yeah, I do," she says. It's true, she does love him.

"Are you in love with him?" he asks.

She stays silent. "Of course," she squeaks. But it's a lie and he knows it.

He walks back into the living room, picking his mug up and taking a sip of the tea. "I don't regret it," he says with confidence. He's not sure where he got the sudden burst of confidence, but he's not going to question it. He's going to fight. She looks at him with questioning eyes. "I don't regret meeting you. I don't regret dating you. I don't regret loving you," he tries to look into her eyes but she's looking down at the ground.

A clap of thunder and a surge of lighting light up the night sky.

"I don't either," she whispers.

"What I do regret, is letting you down. Look, I know things have been a little crazy lately and we haven't spoken in a long time, and that's partly my fault. I admit that. But, there's just something about us, Mi. There's something about you that I can't let go."

She turns, looking up at him for the first time in a long time. "Please don't let me go," she murmurs.

He leans forward and grasps her in a hug. "I still care about you Miley. I think I'll always care."

"I'd hoped that you'd come," she says shakily. "When I went on Twitter and saw it, I'd hoped that you'd come. I had to know that I still meant something to you."

"You mean the world to me, Mi," he says and she believes him. She believes what he's saying. "If it's you and me forever, if it's you and me right now, I'd be alright," he sings softly. She smiles. It's a smile he hasn't, nobody's seen in a long time. It's her smile when she's actually happy.

"You are so corny, Nick Jonas," she teases.

"You know you love me," he jokes before he realizes what he's said.

She shakes her head, "Yeah, I do," she smiles.

"You know when the sun forgets to shine, I'll be there to hold you through the night and we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight. And even when we're miles and miles apart, you're still holding all of my heart. I promise it will never be dark. I know we're inseparable," he sings again.

"You thought that you were so clever with the "miles" because it was my nickname," she laughs. "This time it's my turn," she says before starting to sing, "There's more to life than just to live. And it's true, I'm learning that now," she grins.

"Well, let me just tell you that, you know that I'm on your side. Give love a try one more time," but he didn't stop, he continued right on into another one, "I don't know what hurts worse baby, seeing you with him or being alone on my own. I know he doesn't love you baby not like I do. Oh, what's the point, you're not listening anyway," but she interrupts him before he can continue.

"I am listening, I'm listening now," she smiles. And just like that, she grabs her engagement ring and places it on the table. He smiles with his teeth, his eyes wide.

"Now that the pain is done, there's no need to be afraid. We don't have time to waste, just tell me that you'll stay," he says with all seriousness. They were joking around before, but now, now he has to know.

She looks at him before she begins to sing quietly, "And I love you more than I did before and if today I don't see your face, nothing's changed, no one can take your place. It gets harder every day. Say you love me more than you did before and I'm sorry it's this way. But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home. And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay." He smiles, happily but before he can speak she cuts him off. "I never wanna lose you and if I had to I would choose you," she picks the engagement ring up off of the table and throws it onto the floor, "So stay, please always stay. You're the one that I hold onto 'cause my heart would stop without you." She smiles, looking at him shyly like she did when she was 14 and he told her that he loved her.

"I'm telling Liam that it's over as soon as he comes back," she smiles.

"Hey, the rain's stopping," Nick observes.

"Yep, cause this is after the storm," she whispers. He leans down and kisses her head.

"Look, Mi, I don't know how this will turn out, but I promise you that I love you and I don't want to hurt you. Can we try again?"

"Get over here," she says before slithering up to him and giving him a kiss. It's a real kiss. It's passionate yet tender and full of love. It's totally and completely different than her kisses with him.

They break away slowly and look at each other. A phone starts to ring. "It's Liam," she whispers.

"Do what you have to do," he encourages gently.

She answers, "Liam, hi. Yeah, oh it's okay. Yeah, um, Liam, there's something that I have to tell you," she closes her eyes tight and Nick rubs her arm gently. "I can't, I can't, it's over," she finally spits out. "I can't marry you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Why? Well, you see, a long time ago, someone stole my heart, my whole heart, and I never really got it back. It's not mine to give away, because somebody else already has it. Yeah, I'm really sorry. We'll meet when you're back in LA and I'll give you the ring and everything. Thank you," she says before hanging up.

"Are you okay?" Nick asks.

"Yeah, I am with you here," they kiss and the clock strikes midnight.

They look at each other, "Happy Niley Day!" they laugh.

"We really ought to thank them for that," Miley says. "If it wasn't for them, I might be marrying an Australian still!" her stomach rumbles.

"Now that's something else to work on, you're too skinny, Mi," he scolds. "But we'll work on that later," he winks.

And they stayed there in each other's arms enjoying each other's company and catching up on each other's lives. For once, they didn't care what the tabloids would say tomorrow, because for that moment, they were simply happy to be together.


End file.
